puranas_national_factbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Emperor Nagendra
Name: Nagendra Gender: Male Species: Human Type: Terran Augment Cyborg Rank/Title/Position: Prince of the Holy Terran Empire Imperial Family Holy Emperor of the Empire Of The Rising Sun Notes: Born into the imperial family of the old Holy Terran Empire, Nagendra proved ruthlessly intelligent even from a young age. In the cut throat environment maintained between the offspring of the family, he effortlessly and efficiently maneuvered supposed friends and allies into falling so he could move ahead. He was, however, a master of setting things up so he remained blameless and without suspicion, even going as far as continuing the ruse of standing with those that fallen as they fall out of favor. An open opponent of Warmaster Lucifer, Nagendra was one of the top running contenders for the throne of the old Holy Terran Empire. His lack of renown, however, kept him behind. Though he had long since joined the military to make his name known as one of import to the seated Emperor as a potential heir, every ship he served on had was relegated to relative safe zones. It wasn't until he was serving as the tactical officer on the same ship as the then Commander Abalam was the executive officer of that they had an encounter that would jumpstart both their careers. While the "Morphers" encounter elevated Abalam to the rank of Warmaster, Prince Nagendra became a political power in his own right. Able to leave the military, no longer needing service to boost his standings, Nagendra, left with a facial scar thanks to the battle, was able to assign himself his own posts. Though no longer in the military, removing himself from the chain of command, his status as a Prince placing him above it, he still regularly was found on the front lines, forging alliances between different Terran fleets to allow their working together instead of independently as was their wont. Refusing corrective treatment for his scar, the Prince instead had it modified to allow a cybernetic mask that links to and feeds directly into his brain. Though it doesn't hide his prosthetic eye, it works with it instead to allow Nagendra to gather moment-by-moment biometric data he uses to manipulate people he's talking with. He uses this to gain the advantage for himself as he uses this extra 'sense' to basically cheat. Though not the only cybernetic ability he has access to, it is still his most utilized one. When Aku attempted to exterminate the imperial family and set up his own dynasty, Nagendra was on Terra for formal marriage selection procedures, where he would again see if any of the candidates presented to him were acceptable to be thrown at each other to fight over being his wife. Underguarded due to being inside the imperial family's compound, the Prince, though having fought viciously, would have wound up with a bullet in his skull if not for the timely arrival of Warmaster Abalam. Using Trader-Captain Ailbhe Burke's personal starship, the pair was able to escape and join the Loyalist fleet as they fled to safety due to the collapse of the old Holy Terran Empire in what is now known as the Fall. During the Exile, the era while the Loyalist fleet wandered the stars looking for a new home to set down upon, Nagendra thoughtfully established himself as a peacekeeper - working to keep the various factions in the fleet from turning on each other. With Burke's and Abalam's support, he fully expected to rise to the vacant throne as the next Emperor. Though, as were the rest of his supporters, Nagendra was openly surprised, and privately humiliated, when the remaining elders of the imperial family chose the young Princess Lianna as the next Empress instead. Concealing his outrage beyond closed doors with only his most trusted confidants, Prince Nagendra has since been working to establish means to remove Lianna from the throne so he can take it instead. Loathing her efforts at integration with non-humans and mix-bloods, he arranged things so he and Abalam's flagship was crewed only by those truly loyal to the Prince and not, as Nagendra privately called Lianna, the 'bitch playing at Empress'. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Empire Of The Rising Sun